Dance With The Devil
by KeepDrowningInDarkness
Summary: Calliope Reece is a witch of the Gemini Coven, born as a siphoner. Her whole life she has been afraid of exposure, not wanting to meet the same fate as every siphoner before her. But everything changes when she meets Malachai Parker with whom she shares more traits than she ever thought.
1. Chapter One: Siphoners

Originally, I published this story on Tumblr. The version you'll find there is slightly different, as I tried to keep it neutral. This time there's my OC, Calliope Reece (and so you can picture her Shelley Hennig portrays her). Hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Chapter One: Siphoners**

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my room. I had tried to stay in as long as possible because I wasn't ready yet. However, I couldn't prolong it any longer. It was time to put my life in danger once again. Danger, I most likely wanted to avoid but I couldn't. At least not yet.

"One day everything will be over."

My mother had suddenly appeared in the corridor, a stern look on her usually friendly face. She was just as tense as me. Putting a hand on my shoulder, she continued, "One day the Coven will have a new leader, and you - we - don't have to hide what you are anymore."

Only now I caught sight of the amulet dangling from her free hand. It was a golden necklace with a same colored, round pendant. The red gem in the middle slightly seemed to shine, emitting a faint glow.

I put out my hand, waiting for my mother to place the amulet on it. After all, it _was_ partly my life insurance for everything that was about to come.

My mother let out a sigh before she finally gave it to me.

I could feel the magic flowing through it, eager to be taken. It was sending off invisible sparks, radiating a warmth onto my skin. But it wasn't right to absorb the magic right away. We still had a long drive to Portland, and only there I needed to have magic.

I was born as a siphoner which was putting me in as much danger as my family. There was this constant risk of being exposed and exiled from the Coven. For me, my fate would be even worse. I would be feared to be a threat to the Coven one day which would result in being sent to a Prison World. Just like every other siphoner before me.

So my whole life I had to made sure no one would ever find out about my little secret. At every single coven meeting, I had to wear my magical amulet so I could siphon its magic whenever it was necessary. Of course, I needed to do it in privacy so I wouldn't be seen.

"Are you ready?" Father's loud voice came from downstairs. He had packed our luggage in the car, now only waiting for us. "We should go now if we don't want to be too late."

While we went outside, I put on the necklace on the way, concentrating not to siphon its magic accidentally. Since this was something that happened every damn time my mind drifted off because I wasn't focussing enough; one disadvantage of being what I was.

I took a seat on the back seat, closing my eyes. Father started the engine, and we drove off into one of the most dangerous weeks of my life.

* * *

Our drive to Portland was rather dull and quiet. We didn't talk much because everyone was engaged in their own thoughts.

I couldn't really remember the last time I had attended a coven meeting at the Parkers home. It must've been many years ago since I never met the second set of twins, Lucas and Olivia. Not that I knew everything about their kids, but for some reason, Joshua and his wife had made sure to have another set of twins to do the Merge. So there must be something odd about the others which were in my age.

"It's time." Mother suddenly said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I nodded in response - knowing what she meant - and took the golden pendant in my hand.

Again, I felt the magic flowing through it just waiting to be siphoned away. I closed my eyes, concentrating. I had to make sure not to siphon too much or otherwise I wouldn't have enough resources for the week. Of course, my parents could put a part of their magic in it every time, but it would exhaust and weaken them.

It would be the longest time we'd ever stay in Portland. Typically, the meetings only lasted two rarely three days, but this time Joshua demanded they'd have to be there a whole week. A week in which I would have to hide my real powers, making sure no having to use too much magic - which could get quite complicated in a household full of witches.

The orange light disappeared as I now sensed the magic flowing through my system. I noticed the strength it was giving me, loving the sparks I felt floating through my veins like electricity. Once I had made a promise that one day I'd find a way to make the magic stay permanently, this way helping myself and any other siphoner. Then no one of us had to hide what we are anymore and would be able to perform magic whenever we wanted or needed.

We arrived at the street where the Parkers house was standing. It couldn't be seen yet, but as soon as we'd come near enough, the spell put upon it would lift itself for them- It was placed there many years ago as a precaution, so other witches, supernatural beings or human couldn't locate them. Only members of the Gemini Coven who knew about the secret were able to see the house when they reached a certain proximity.

My parents looked at me with a waiting expression. There was a small fear evident, but I tried to ignore it. If I allowed myself to see it, I would become far more worried than I already was. As a response, I only nodded, sure of what they wanted to know.

I was ready to face them.

While we walked closer towards the house, everything spread in the garden became visible: toys, bikes and other belongings of children. Everything seemed perfectly normal, just like they were a family like all the others.

Before we could even knock on the door, it was opened by a brunette girl in my age. She was smiling, holding out her hands to shake ours. Father introduced us as the Reece family, and the girl let us in.

We stepped in, and the door was closed behind us. The girl revealed herself as Josette, Joshua's eldest daughter and one of the twins. She offered to take me upstairs so my parents could go and talk to the Coven leader who wasn't willed to let teenagers be present there most of the times. On the other hand, I wasn't really in the mood to face Joshua just yet.

Walking upstairs, we were welcomed by two little kids not older than three. They wrapped their tiny arms around Josette and smiled kindly at me. Even though I was a stranger to them, there was this genuine happiness and friendliness.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked with big eyes. He seemed to be shyer than his twin sister, as he was hiding behind Josette's leg; whereas his sister was standing in front of me, looking up. I kneeled down, so I was face-to-face with them.

"My name is Callie. And you must be Lucas." I replied, reaching out my hand to ruffle his blonde hair. Then I turned towards the girl, poking her nose. "So you're Olivia." The kids giggled, having their arms still wrapped around their older sister.

Josette took her siblings with her, bringing them to her room. It was a rather small room, but somehow we all managed to fit in together, sitting down on the blue carpet. The most prominent colors were white and blue (which seemed to be Josette's favorite color), and everything was held bright. Two small windows spent most of the light, even lighting the corners. Apart from a bed, a wardrobe and table with two chairs there weren't much more pieces of furniture.

* * *

Time passed by quickly while we entertained the kids with magic. It seemed to be the one thing they enjoyed most as they couldn't stop marveling and laughing. Not even the toys they later had brought to Josette's room were as enjoyable as our magic. Even though they could use magic on their own, they liked it more when we did it.

Of course, I always had to make sure not to use too much and not to use up all my resources already. Because I wouldn't be able to siphon in their presence; Josette would immediately know what I was doing (or at least she would be able to guess what it was), and then my secret wouldn't be a secret anymore.

But even with all the saving, I felt exhaustion taking over me, the magic leaving my system and making me more human than a witch. If I wanted to continue playing, I would need to absorb more magic. Therefore, I had to come up with a plan to get away from here so I could do it.

"Is here a nice place where I can take a walk? I need some fresh air." I mentioned towards Josette while the twins were gone to bring back their toys. Or to interchange them, I didn't know.

"Yeah... sure. There's a forest nearby." Josette answered, obviously irritated about my sudden change of behavior. I even imagined she looked suspicious though these thoughts were quickly wiped away as she again smiled at me. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no." I quickly said, only then realizing it must've been sounding rude. "You don't need to. I'm just getting headaches and to prevent it I only need to breathe some fresh air. And I'll find the way back - we're witches, right?"

I couldn't shake the fear that Josette might see through my lies and ask more questions, but instead, she only shrugged and without further ado I left her alone and quickly made my way back outside.

As I opened the front door, a cool breeze hit me. I took a deep breath, looking around if anyone was following me. No one did, and I walked towards a little forest nearby. Like Josette had said it wasn't really far away and after only a few minutes I had already reached the edge of the woods. The wind seemed to fade, and I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin.

I took a few steps inside, leaning against a broad oak. Again I looked around before my hand reached for the necklace around my neck. The chill metal was cooling my skin while simultaneously the magic was radiating a faint heat.

But I had to stop myself if I wanted to savor enough magic locked to last for the rest of the week. It wasn't even planned I'd siphon twice a day. Therefore I would either make it through at least one day without siphoning or hope my parents would give me some more of their magic.

At the moment I finished and decided to go back, I heard something behind me, footsteps on the leafed forest floor. _Despite always looking around someone must've followed me. Why else would he or she be so close to my hiding spot?_

"Invisque." I muttered, using the spell to cloak myself, feeling more secure this way. Only then I ran off without looking back. If I couldn't be seen no one would be able to follow me, right?

Never was I more wrong.

Just seconds after I took a quick rest behind a tree I was pinned against the same. Pain shot through me as I felt a pressure on my arm. Someone was holding it tightly, not giving me a chance to free myself. Instinctively I had looked to one side though out of the corner of my eye I could still see a familiar red light radiating off my arm where something - or someone - invisible was touching her.

As fast as the pain had started, it disappeared again, and only now I was able to take a first look at my opponent. Regardless of him being a stranger, he looked oddly familiar. I just couldn't lay my finger on the why.

He had short dark hair and blue eyes which were piercing into my dark brown ones. A smirk appeared on his face, and he tilted his head to a side, not breaking the eye contact. Unconsciously I bit my lip, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You must be one of the coven witches." He said, placing his large hand on my reddened cheek. His fingers were cold, calming me down a bit. Until now I hadn't even realized my breath had become uneven and my heart was beating fast and loudly. Despite the circumstances, I leaned into his hand, nearly closing my eyes.

My breath got caught in my throat as the red light appeared again and the guy's expression became devilish. Before I could properly think about what was happening, I exclaimed the first thing that was coming into my mind.

"You're a siphoner!"

At the same time, his facial expression changed to an uninterpretable one. He looked as confused as he looked interested. The light had faded away by now as did the magic inside of her.

"Why can't I feel your magic?" He asked through gritted teeth, and I saw anger burning in his eyes. Anger, paired with another emotion I couldn't recognize.

This seemed to be the decisive factor to gain back my courage. My hand instantly wrapped around my amulet, siphoning another bit of magic to push the guy off me, sending him directly into the air and onto the hard ground. Before he realized what was happening, I had used the cloaking spell once again and ran out of the forest. No one - not even another siphoner - should know the truth about me and my little secret.

Without any more incidents, I arrived back at the house. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it was opened by someone was a big smile on his face.

"Long time no see."


	2. Chapter Two: Tonight

**Chapter Two: Tonight**

Confused and shocked I looked directly at the guy from the woods. He had a devilish smirk on his face - _does he ever do anything else than grinning?_ -, and casually leaned against the doorframe, hands shoved in his pockets. Chuckling because of my expression, he took a step back so I could walk in, thinking this was everything else than funny. I had seen him still lying on the forest floor as I started running back, how was it possible he had gotten here faster than me? How was it that he was completely fine while I was slightly out of breath?

All the time he was watching me, not taking his eyes off me. It unnerved me because it felt a bit like he was stalking his prey, an innocent falling victim to him. But despite all this, there just was something about him, that made my heart skip a beat. Involuntarily, of course.

His stare seemed to burn on my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"There you are!"

Never had I been happier to hear someone's voice; Josette's in this case. She was standing in the corridor, hands on her hips and looking like she was just about to scold the guy. Something, she never did. So now I walked past the guy who lightly, nearly unnoticed, brushed his fingers against my hand. Again this feeling was igniting a fire deep inside of me which I couldn't control, even if I wanted to.

Trying to shake the feeling away, I followed Josette upstairs back into her room. His look was only leaving me when I was out of his visual field.

Lucas and Olivia were gone in their room by now, continuing playing in there and giving Josette and me more space as she closed the door behind us. This time we both took a seat on the chairs, facing each other. While we were sitting there in silence, it suddenly hit me why this guy had seemed so familiar. He wasn't just another coven witch; he was Josette's brother, Malachai Parker. Although it had to be many years ago, a little part of my brain had remembered him from one of the other meetings in the past.

"He's your twin, isn't he?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Josette's full expression darkened as she slowly nodded, confirming what I had thought from the beginning. They both didn't get along too well.

"If he's bothering you, just ignore him. That's what I always do." She explained curtly.

I hadn't expected this answer. I might have been an only child and therefore had no idea how I'd handle siblings, but completely ignore them, always shutting them out? That just didn't seem right. Especially to someone in one's own family and even more special if this someone was actually your closest blood relative of them all.

"But he's your brother. Your twin even!"

A hint of bitterness was showing on Josette's face. She was obviously aware that her behavior was wrong, however, because she didn't know it any other way she wasn't going to change it. Or maybe not because she didn't want to, but because she wasn't allowed to. Malachai was a siphoner, just like me, so his life was probably equally miserable with the only difference that he was the leader's son which brought him in a far worse situation. At this moment I felt sorry for him even though he still creeped me out a bit.

"No, he's an abomination. Trust me, Callie, I know him better than you do. He's no good." Josette asserted, and in a sudden change of expression, she smiled again. "Anyway, enough about that. What would you like to do?"

I didn't answer her right away. Instead, I was still thinking about what she had said. She called Malachai an abomination, only because he was different. Because he was a siphoner. What would she do or say if she'd find out I am one, too?

Instinctively my hand reached towards the amulet around my neck, holding it tightly. The magic tingled on my skin, reminding me of my powers. Nervous, I played with the pendant, twisting it between my fingers and hoping Josette wouldn't read too much into it. If they even treated their own family like this what would just happen to me, a stranger?

"Callie? Is everything alright? All of a sudden you became really pale." Josette brought me back to reality, worry visible on her face.

I needed to come up with an excuse, fast. Or else she would definitely know something was up. Something, I was hiding from her and everyone else. I went through different ideas until I've found the one that even wasn't too far from reality.

"Yeah... umm about that... I'm just... hungry. Yeah, hungry. I haven't eaten in all day. Or at least not since we set off this morning."

It was evident I hadn't truly convinced Josette. Nevertheless, she stood up and asked me to follow her - again. We walked downstairs, directly heading towards the kitchen. On the way, I paid attention to the pictures on the walls for the first time. Most of them showed Joshua's children all of them except Malachai. He was only in one picture (at least that's what I thought since it displayed four people: younger versions of Joshua and his wife, each holding a baby which were probably Josette and Malachai).

As we reached the kitchen, I saw a boy not older than twelve preparing some sandwiches. At first sight of them, my stomach let out a low growl. Until now I hadn't even realized my subterfuge wasn't just a pretense but contained an iota of truth, too. We stood on the other side of the counter while the boy was layering vegetables and lunch meat on toast.

"Hey, Joey." Josette greeted her brother, tousling his brown locks when he was near enough for her to do so. "Do you mind if we take some of these?"

"Mother said they are for our guests." He explained, looking around like someone who got caught doing the wrong thing. Only when he was sure that no one was around, he got another plate and put two sandwiches on it. Pushing them towards us, he blinked before he continued preparing more sandwiches. Josette took the plate and placed it on the table so we could do it while sitting. But before I completely sat down I glimpsed someone quietly sneaking through the corridor, Malachai.

At that moment something hit me, a thought popping up in my head. He knew about I secret; he was aware of what I was. How could I even think for one second that he wasn't going to spill the truth about what I really was? Yes, he may be seen as an abomination, but there was nothing that would stop him from telling his father about me. Why didn't it came earlier into my mind, he could've already said it to him? Joshua could already be on his way to send me away, locking me up inside a Prison World.

My breath got caught in my throat as fear started to creep in.

"Do you have any idea where I can find my parents?" I asked, my voice higher and faster than usual. I definitely needed to talk to them, warning them about a possible exposal. Josette raised a brow, obviously confused. Nevertheless, she replied to me, explaining that I'd probably find them in Joshua's office, second door on the right from the hall.

I muttered a quick "thank you" before I left, forgetting about the sandwiches and not caring that it must look strange that I had been hungry at first but walked away as soon as we got our food. Following Josette's instructions, I went the way hopefully leading to Joshua's office. As I was about to knock on the door, I was firmly pressed against the nearest wall.

Just from the feeling of electricity flowing through my body, I knew it was Malachai before I even had the chance to see him. Indeed he was standing opposite of me, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"This has to-" Malachai put his index finger on his lips, implying I should shut up. I rolled my eyes; nonetheless, I kept quiet. I didn't know why but again I totally ignored the fact he might be responsible for me going to be trapped inside a Prison World.

He placed his hand on my cheeks like when we had been in the woods. Only this time he leaned forward, slightly pressing his body against mine, as I felt his hot breath on my neck. Holding me in place, he whispered something in my ear. "There's an old well near the place we met. Meet me there tonight."

Not giving me the possibility to properly think about it or answer something, he vanished into thin air. It seemed like he had melded with our surroundings, making it impossible to be seen. I didn't even know if he was still here or already gone away. Anyhow, I kept standing still, my back leaning against the wall and my hand moving up towards my cheek. Still feeling the warmth, I was quite sure they had been reddened during our short moment. Slowly, I slipped down until I was sitting on the hard ground.

Only now the words finally seemed to reach my brain, as I now got the meaning behind them. Malachai wanted to meet me, privately.

Maybe he hadn't spilled the beans about my secret. Maybe my family's secret was his secret now, too, and he was going to protect it just like us. A small smile spread across my lips, hoping, that I had finally found someone outside my family to whom I could go whenever I had problems. After all these years of hiding maybe I'd finally found the one person I could trust. But could he be trusted? Despite everything he must be going through, he still was the son of the leader of the Gemini's.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed after Malachai had left. Ever since I had been lost in thought, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. I even forgot about why I'd originally come here. At least, until the door to Joshua's office was opened and my mother walked out. She was astonished to find me sitting there, staring at one spot on the white wall.

It took her calling my name multiple times until I came back to reality. I must've looked like I had been sleeping with open eyes since she was looking strangely at me.

"Hello, mother." I greeted her, flashing up a smile. I then stood up, brushing off the dust from my trousers. "Can I talk to you for a sec? It's about... _it_ ; kind of."

"This is neither best time nor place, Callie. Is it an emergency or can it wait until later when we got to our hotel?"

 _Hotel_? As far as I remembered we never stayed in a hotel, we would always stay in guest rooms here because then we would be nearer if anything urgent happened. So now it was my turn to ask a question, as amazed as I was startled. Because even if though I hadn't made up my mind about the meeting with Malachai I was sure it would be impossible to do so if we stayed in a hotel. Depending on how far away it was there was no way I'd get to the spot we were supposed to meet.

"Not this time. Your father and I thought it would be better not to stay here the night. Just in case _something_ happens." Mothers voice had become quieter, and it had become harder to hear it. "But the hotel isn't that far away. I think it's nearly two miles from here; we could even walk there."

I nodded. Two miles didn't sound too bad, and maybe it would be possible to go meet up with Malachai yet again. Of course only if I managed to sneak out and get back in time so I wouldn't be standing in front of a closed hotel and had to explain where I'd been. No one needed to knew it yet if I really was going to the meeting.

"We will soon go." Mother continued, the corners of her mouth twitching to form a smile. "In an hour at the latest. I need to get back now."

Without another word, she turned around and walked back into the office from where I could hear loud voices. It sounded like an argument which was becoming more heated with every passing second.

Unsure of what to do know I decided to go back to the kitchen, remembering that just because of me Josette had organized some sandwiches. With another low growl, my stomach confirmed me that it had been the right decision. Like I had hoped Josette and Joey were still there, all sitting around the table. The only difference was the blonde girl who had joined them, sitting next to Joey and eating one sandwich from a plate filled with different types.

I took place next to Josette, grabbing a salad and ham sandwich. Taking a bite, I curiously looked at the blonde girl who probably was another one of the Parker kids.

"I'm Lena." She introduced herself at my quizzical expression, reaching out her right hand. "Their sister."

I shook her hand, trying to guess her age. _Probably around sixteen_.

We all talked, laughed and ate while the time was slowly passing by. By now I liked the Parker kids - at least the ones I'd already met, there were two I still didn't know - but I was simultaneously afraid how they'd behave if they found out about my little secret. At first, we didn't even realize how it had become louder from one moment to the other. Different loud voices were coming from the corridor, followed by footsteps not soon after.

One hour seemed to have passed and today's meeting was over. People - coven members - were walking through the hall while I kept looking to find my parents. Not until everyone else was gone they appeared in my visual field as the last members to leave the room. They waved as they saw me, mentioning for me to come with them.

"I need to go now. See you tomorrow?" I bade goodbye, the last part sounding more like a question than a farewell. They smiled and wished me goodbye as I walked up to my waiting parents, quickly heading outside where a few other members were still standing and talking to each other. But we ignored all of them and went our way.

Suddenly, I was under the impression someone was watching me. A gaze was burning into my back, and I just couldn't shake the feeling I knew exactly who it was who was looking at me. Malachai. While we were still walking towards our car, I turned my head around and gave a small, hardly noticeable nod. I wasn't even sure if he had seen it, but if he did, he would know what it meant. I had made up my mind.

The past hour I had been thinking about it until I had come to the conclusion that it would give me a chance to talk to him freely, asking him if he did talk to someone about my secret. Or maybe this would be my chance to finally meet the first person outside my family I could fully trust. My chance to enjoy my life for the first time ever.

* * *

Ninja Vampire xx _  
_ _Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_


	3. Chapter Three: Meetings

**Chapter Three: Meetings**

The remaining day I had spent with trying to figure out a way to steal away to meet up with Malachai. All the possibilities that were going through my head ended with me being exposed and locked away. I was almost sure my parents wouldn't be fond of who I was going to meet. Although I just couldn't lay my finger on the why; it was my intuition.

Currently, I was sitting on the large bed in my hotel room. To my pure joy, my parents had gotten me an own room directly across from theirs, giving me space and freedom I wanted. They had even agreed to place another bit of their magic in my amulet after I explained how much I had to use today. Of course, I abbreviated what exactly had happened and had let out some (un)important details. I had thought they'd be angry about it, but instead, they had offered to help me once again.

"Callie?" Mother's voice was hearable through the wooden door, followed by a few knocking sounds. I stood up and opened the door for her to walk in. Taking a seat on the bed, she kneaded her hands, her nervousness more than obvious. Something was bothering her, and I was sure I was about to find out what it was. _Probably something about me_ , I thought, hoping she hadn't gotten information that I was going to meet up with Malachai.

"There may be something you need to know." Mother said. She was stalling which she only did when either something bad had already happened or when it was about to happen. I hated when she did that because often this _something_ would affect me the most.

Like that one time when she revealed I had to stop playing with my friends after it became apparent that I was a siphoner. At that point, we had been living in Salem, the city with the most witches to be found in North America. Of course, some of them were too Gemini's which made it impossible for me to stay there. Because then they would've found out about me for sure. I had been devastated, cried a lot and became a danger for my own parents as I used my powers against them. But all of this had changed after I got used to my new life in Chicago which I was now enjoying much.

Minutes of quietness followed while I was waiting for further explanations. But mother kept looking straight out of the window. It seemed like she didn't even want to talk about it at all - though we both knew she had to.

" _What_ do I need to know?" I asked as mother still hadn't said anything. She needed to go so I would be alone and could try to figure out a way to sneak out tonight since I still had no clue how to do that.

Mother let out a sigh, finally turning around to me. A worried expression flashed in her eyes even though it only lasted a few seconds. Then a sympathetic smile spread across her face which was soon replaced by a serious look. Probably she didn't know what she should think about this _something_. Putting her hand on my shoulder, she gave it a light squeeze, closing her eyes before opening them again to look at me.

"Joshua knows."

Those two words alone were enough to send me in a state of shock and disbelief. _It was impossible_. If Joshua knew, it would only be a matter of time until I'd find myself trapped inside a Prison World. Or worse.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing the headboard so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Well, your father and I are not entirely sure, but we do think he has a premonition. He knows we're hiding something; he just doesn't know what it is yet. And therefore he doesn't have any proof... yet. So please, promise me you won't do anything stupid or impetuous." Mother continued after she realized how much her words had affected me.

Slowly I nodded, relaxing my grip and feeling a lump built in my throat. Now it would be even more dangerous to meet up with Malachai, but it had simultaneously become more important, too. Maybe my first thoughts had been right, and he had given his father some hints. Maybe he had hoped that they would change their attitude towards him if he revealed another siphoner. Anyway, I needed to figure out if he had something to do with it - now more than ever. Or maybe he could help me. After all, he could understand what I was better than my family even.

Mother had smiled at me before she stood up to leave me alone for the night. She wished me a good night as she closed the door behind me while I stayed on the bed, engaged in my own thought. The next days I needed to be extra careful not to attract too much attention. Perhaps it would even be better if I just stayed here in my room and wouldn't come back to the Parker's house. But then Joshua would definitely know something was up.

Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my temple with two fingers. All of this would not gonna stop me from doing whatever I wanted to. I couldn't let injustice win; I couldn't stop living my life just because there was a chance she might end up in a Prison World. It's not like this danger hadn't been omnipresent her entire life anyway. Not even one day passed by without thinking if today were the day my secret would be revealed.

With a look at the clock, I suddenly got up. 10:30 PM and I still hadn't come up with an idea how to get away. Although it was nearly time to go now. _Screw it_ , I thought, picking up a jacket from the coat hook and putting it on. I had decided just to go, not caring about anything or anyone. It was the only way by which I would make it in time.

As quietly and casually as possible I made my way down the hall towards the elevator. My room was on the fifths floor, and I didn't want to take the stairs because the elevator was a bit faster. For a quick moment I thought about cloaking myself, but then it hit me that I would need to explain to my parents why I had used my magic once again in a span of a night. And this time I couldn't come up with something they would believe or approve.

I stepped outside the building, immediately being enveloped by gloom. Thanks to my memory I easily remembered the way we had come. It would take my directly to the coven's headquarter, and from there I could walk into the forest to try to find the well Malachai had meant.

* * *

 _ **Malachai POV**_

Malachai had arrived early in the woods, sitting down with his back leaning against the cold stones of the well and waiting there for Calliope to come. He was sitting there in utter darkness - although he had brought a flashlight - as he preferred being hidden. This way it was easier to hear someone coming before they would see him sitting there and he had a chance to use magic. Right before he had gone, he had sneaked into his father's office where he hid some magical artifacts. Malachai had siphoned a bit to have some magic in case of an emergency - or just for fun, depending on what would happen.

He had lost the feeling of time and didn't know how long he was waiting already, but in his opinion, Calliope should finally arrive. He was persuaded that she would show up here sooner or later. Of course, rather sooner than later.

Malachai closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night; the distant hoots of an owl, the chilly breeze rustling the trees' leaves. A yawn escaped his mouth as it felt like hours had already been passing by. Hours in which Calliope still hadn't appeared.

All of a sudden there was a different sound. Footsteps of a person who was slowly making its way towards him. Again, Malachai opened his eyes and stood up, sure it would finally be the one person he was expecting. And indeed, there she was. She had put her brown locks in a ponytail, revealing more of her face and not hiding behind some strands of hair. Malachai couldn't explain why but as soon as he saw her his breath got caught in his throat. Her face was enlightened by the moonlight, giving her eyes some sort of sparkles that weren't there earlier today.

"Hi." She greeted with coyness shining through. Nevertheless, she gave him a small smile as he just kept staring at her, unable to form any words. It was like he had completely forgotten how to speak. "Umm, Malachai?" He still hadn't said something, and now he could see a little worry in her eyes. Maybe it was because he even forgot to blink.

Clearing her throat finally brought him back to reality. Malachai had blinked a few times before he answered her. "I'm sorry, but you look really pretty." He let out a laugh, seeing how her cheeks reddened. But the laughter quickly petered out, and his blue eyes seemed to darken with some kind of sadness. "By the way, call me Kai. I don't like to be called Malachai."

She nodded as they now stood there in awkward silence. At least until Malachai made a move, sitting down at his old place again. He gestured next to him, meaning for Calliope to take a seat there. Their arms lightly touched, his fingers instantly brushing against her hand, feeling her soft skin. He had expected her to slap his hand away, but she didn't. So he continued his actions, the corners of his mouth lightly twitching into a smile.

"So... why did you want to meet me here?" Calliope blurted, making Malachai turn his head towards her. He knew she had come here to get some answers, but he didn't really know why he had wanted to meet her here at the first place.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. _Probably because of the effect you have on me_ , he added in his mind. Indeed, it was a mesmerizing effect she had on him which was possibly the main reason she wanted to get to know her. Furthermore, he wanted to show her she was not alone, there were others who struggled with the same problems she did.

Earlier today Malachai had finally figured out why he couldn't feel her magic the second time he had siphoned her. It was since there was no magic at all because she was a siphoner like him. After all these years full of hatred, he had finally found someone who would understand him and not despise him just because he was different. Someone who would understand him and the things he was doing.

Calliope raised a brow, a confused expression on her face. "You... don't know? This doesn't make sense. There needs to be a reason why you wanted me to come here. At night I might add."

She didn't believe him. _Of course, she didn't._ No one ever believed him so why should she be an exception?

"Anyway." Calliope turned her head to the side to face Malachai. Right now he was staring at nothing concrete, just being somewhere else with his mind. "Since you can't remember why you wanted to meet me, there's actually something I want to know... - Kai?"

All of a sudden he became tense like he was seeing or sensing something behind the trees. Tightly he grabbed Calliope's hand as he mumbled a spell, not hearable for her ears. He dragged her with him, standing up and ran away. Now and then he was looking behind as if he feared someone would follow them.

Calliope had tried to say something but Malachai had been shaking his head. He wanted her to keep quiet, not wanted her to give up their exact position. Unsure of the way, he wanted to protect her from had he had seen since it would mean danger for both of them.

When Malachai stopped and let go of her, he noticed her breathing had become shallow, and a thin line of sweat had built on her forehead. She was staring at him, only then realizing the anger he had tried to suppress still flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered, closing his eyes for a second.

Meanwhile, Calliope rubbed her wrists as his tight grip had left some red imprints which were now hurting a bit. She nodded, leaning her back against a nearby tree while Malachai was wandering around. He had led them deeper into the woods where the trees had become denser, and it had somehow gotten even darker and colder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she had wrapped her arms around herself, lightly rubbing her skin in an attempt to warm herself up a little. He was watching her now, waiting for her to snap at him because of what he did. But instead, she raised her head to meet his blue eyes, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Thanks." She said, gratefully.

Now it was Malachai's part to be confused. He didn't tell her why he had dragged her away and yet she was thankful to him? It was still possible there hadn't been a real reason behind it at all. _But there was one._

Without her asking, he started to explain to her what happened. He had sensed his father's magic nearby; he hadn't been too far away from them, watching them from a safe distance probably. Malachai didn't want to be exposed, and since he had hoped he hadn't already seen them sitting there, he had used a cloaking spell and ran away with Calliope, fleeing from his father's eyes. Sure that as soon as he would find out about their little meeting, something was about to happen, and they weren't able to meet again. Since Joshua would make sure his son would suffer.

"So, now you're my knight in shining armor as you practically saved my life?" Calliope teased him, trying to stifle her laugh. It didn't work as both laughed loudly. If they would be seen now no one would even think that just moments before they were running for their lives.

They sat down on the grass together, only inches between them. With a yawn, Calliope rested her head on Malachai's shoulder, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Meanwhile, his arm had found its way around her as he placed his hand on her hip, pulling her closer towards him. Automatically, Calliope began to trace invisible patterns on his thigh with her fingertips.

"What did you want to ask me before?" Malachai asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm and feeling the goosebumps on her skin. She was cold, so now he was trying to warm her up a bit.

Calliope stopped her movements, thinking about an answer. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She explained with a smile, continuing her action as they both fell back into quietness. This time it wasn't an awkward silence but an enjoyable one.

Malachai didn't mind it. He liked staying there with her as it awoke something deep inside him he hadn't felt in years. A warmth that spread inside of him, suffusing him with joy and happiness. All of this accompanied by a strange feeling in his stomach in his fast beating heart. They didn't know each other for long, but he still felt a connection towards her that felt like they knew each other for years already. It just seemed like she was a long-lost missing part of him that had finally come back.

Another yawn escaped Calliope mouth, which - of course - didn't go unnoticed by Malachai.

"Do you want to go?" He asked, playfully poking her arm, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes... no. I don't know." Calliope responded with a shrug, not sure what she really wanted. Malachai could understand her. On the one hand, he was tired too and wished nothing more than to be in his bed, but on the other hand, he didn't want to leave her as tomorrow they would have to behave as nothing had happened between them. Like they were total strangers who didn't just spent a night together in a forest.

Malachai chuckled, an idea popping up in his head. "Or we could just stay here. We're both witches - sort of - and can protect ourselves."

"I know. But it's probably better to go. I have no idea when my parents will wake up, and before we go to your house again tomorrow, I at least need a few hours of sleep." Calliope explained, yawning again. The gap between each one had become smaller, and tears had built in her eyes.

They both got up, intertwining their fingers out of reflex. Somehow they both constantly craved the touch of the other, not even being sure of the reason behind it. Slowly they walk side by side, without saying a word because they both didn't really know what to talk about. And because they liked they silence in which they were just around each other, with no need to care about anything else.

Only now they discerned how deep they had actually run into the woods. It took them some minutes until they reached the forest edge, leaving the dense trees behind. Still holding hands, they walked towards Malachai's home.

"I've got to go in a different direction." Calliope suddenly informed as they reached a crossroad. One road was leading directly towards the front door of his home while the other led into the city.

Malachai spun her around, so they were facing each other. He fought the urge to pull her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her body firmly pressed against his. Instead, he took a step back and waited for her to make a move or say something. But she didn't do anything, she just looked eyes with him, smiling, savoring the moment for as long as possible.

"Well... thanks for actually coming here tonight." Malachai interrupted the quiet. "To be honest, I didn't really think you'd do it. My sister probably told you to stay away from me."

His last words had a bitter taste as they matched the truth. But Calliope tried not to let show that he was right, though he still saw it.

Moving a step towards him she hooked her arms around his neck, placing her head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. Malachai absently started stroking her hair with one hand while the other found its place on her hips. He could feel her warm breath on his skin which was sending shivers down his spine.

Too early - in his opinion - she let go of him, taking a stride back.

"Good night, Kai." She smiled at him, having a little spark in her eyes that definitely hadn't been there before. Malachai said goodbye to her, watching her walk away while he stood still, not even moving an inch. He planned on waiting for her to disappear out of his field of vision before he would walk into his home.

"Kai?"

One more time she turned around towards him, a different expression on her face. She seemed weaker, afraid. At that moment Malachai wanted nothing more than to pull her back towards him but he knew she wouldn't want him to. The time had come for both of them to go to sleep.

"I fear your father." Her words were nothing more than a whisper, though Malachai still understood her. Before he could even say anything more, she walked away from him quickly, disappearing into the night. A sympathetic smile appeared on his face as he tried to see her silhouette for as long as possible. Only when she was truly out of sight, he sighed quietly.

"I do too."


	4. Chapter Four: Danger

**Chapter Four: Danger**

Some days had passed since the first time Malachai, and I had met in the forests. It had become our little ritual - every night we spend our time together at the well, getting to know each other and slowly growing closer. But the days passed quickly and now the last night had come before my family, and I would go back Chicago, continuing our old lives like nothing had happened, and we had never been here. Like I hadn't met Malachai, who (even in this short amount of time) had become the best friend I ever had.

"To be honest, I wish I could stay here." I mumbled, pressing my body nearer to Malachai's. He had put an arm around me, holding me as close as possible while I rested my head casually on his shoulder.

Again, we were sitting at the well, listening to the sounds of the night and watching the stars above our heads. It was a starry night; not even one cloud covered the tiny lights or interrupted the little figures they were forming. In my eyes, it was a perfect night for our last meeting.

"Me too." He answered as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

Even though I didn't know him for long, I had realized a change in his behavior these past few days. His whole character seemed to have changed to a happier, lighter one. Nearly every time I was with him, I could see sparks in his eyes, hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth radiating off his body. And he changed me, too.

So for either of us, it would be painful to say goodbye, to never see the other again. But neither of us were willing to give up so easily.

"Maybe I have an idea." I suddenly revealed a thought that I'd been thinking about for the last two days. One day I had talked with Josette about my plans for the future. This year was my high school graduation, and it would only be a matter of time until I'd go to college. And since I hadn't decided where to go yet (or what to do) I could come back to Portland or maybe even attend the same college as Malachai and move in a dorm with him.

While I told him about my idea, his mood seemingly lit up, and a smile spread across his lips. He lightly hugged me after I'd finished until all of a sudden he let go of me, his expression now grave and kind of sad.

"There's a snag." He stated, his hands lightly shaking. Instead of looking at me he kept staring at a particular point on the ground, unable to even look me in the eye. Or to continue talking. I had to take both of his hands into mine to make him continue to talk. "My parents would never afford me going to college. You know what they think about me. I'm actually surprised they let me stay at school and didn't hold me prisoner at home."

Only now I realized how horrid his whole life up until now must've been. It had affected him more than he wanted to admit and it had shaped him to become the person he was, the person I knew and learned to like, to accept. But sometimes I could see something different shining through the person he was around me, a certain darkness and something else I which I didn't know what it was yet. Though I was sure one day, I'd find it out.

"Why don't you just try and ask? And if it doesn't work I'm confident that we can discover another way." I asserted overly enthusiastic - probably because I didn't want to accept a 'no' as an answer. Or maybe because it was the last hope I had.

"You know what, you're right. I'll try it." Malachai shrugged as he finally looked up again, piercing his eyes into mine. My heart skipped a beat seeing him like this, his face enlightened by the moonlight, his eyes even bluer than usual with the little sparks only I could ignite. At this moment it hit me that I had developed feelings for him that weren't just of friendly nature. I had started falling for him.

"I'm _always_ right, Kai. Thought you'd know that by now." I interjected with a big grin on my face. Of course, I knew I was wrong; I just liked teasing him.

"Oh really? Cause I remember it had been your great idea to-" But before Malachai could say anything more I placed my hand over his mouth, silencing him this way. He rolled his eyes though he fulfilled my will and kept quiet. At least until I took my hand away because then, there was another thing he needed to get off his mind. "Sometimes you can be really annoying."

"Yeah, but that's one of the reasons you love me." I answered without thinking about what I was actually saying. _One of the reasons you love me_. That had definitely been an unfortunate choice of words, right? I had thought, hoped, Malachai wouldn't register it. However, everything seemed to indicate he did.

Slightly tilting his head, he looked at me from head to toe as if he was seeing me clear for the first time. Not making a move, not making a sound; he just kept staring at me as he reached out for my cheek, placing his hand on it like he had done so often lately. Out of reflex, I leaned into it, feeling the warmth it spread through my whole body. He started caressing my cheek with his thumb, locking eyes with me.

My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest, my breath got caught in my throat. With every fiber of my being, I wanted to pull Malachai closer, wanted to wrap my arms around him and have him all to myself, feel him closer than ever. My eyes darted from his stunning blue ones to his lips. These beautiful, plump lips. I wondered how they'd feel on mine, how they'd taste.

A lock of hair fell onto my face which Malachai quickly, gingerly, put behind my ear. This way his other hand found its place on my other cheek, too, and he was now cupping my face. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks - I was blushing. He smiled happily as soon as he noticed it.

"Love." He muttered so quietly it had been nearly unhearable for my ears. Leaning closer towards me our noses brushed against each other, slightly only, nevertheless, everything around us became blurry, unimportant. The only thing that mattered now was us, and nothing could interrupt us, bring us back to reality or destroy this moment.

When I felt his hot breath on my skin, I closed my eyes, hooked my arms around his neck again. We poised in this position, not sure about what to do next. We wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible, not sure if we'd ever get that close again. Not sure when the next time we'd even see each other would be.

My heart was beating rapidly, waiting in anticipation for the next move. Once neither of us could take it any longer, our lips met in a soft kiss. At first, they only touched lightly, more brushing against each other than actual kissing. But it deepened in an instant, our initial coyness fading away quickly before it was replaced by passion.

It felt like dozens of butterflies were flapping their wings inside my stomach, my heartbeat increased even more until it reached a dangerous pace. Forcefully yet not painfully, Malachai pushed me down slowly, so he was laying on top of me, our lips not letting go of each other. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair as he gently rubbed along my arm with one hand.

Only when we both needed air again, we let go of one another. Malachai propped himself up on his elbows, still laying on top of me, our faces just inches apart. With his palm he brushed against my cheek, a big smile visible on his face.

"Wow." I whispered, unable to comprehend what exactly had happened a few seconds ago. It had felt so right, yet so wrong since under normal circumstances we'd somehow still be considered strangers, but even in the short amount of time we've had together, we'd managed to creep into each other's heart. We'd become each other's most important person without realizing it.

"Yeah." Malachai just answered as he rolled off of me, so he was laying on his back on the forest ground. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer to him, my head resting on his chest. I felt his heartbeat, and his chest's lifting and lowering every time he breathed in or out. Absently, he stroked my hair, carefully removing any leaf that was tangled in it. "Now I don't want to let you go even more."

"Me neither." I replied, feeling utterly safe for the first time of my life. With Malachai by my side, nothing could happen to us; he'd always find a way out of every situation. I was sure that he would leave nothing undone if something would be happening to me. Just because of one, sweet, little kiss which had opened our eyes.

But maybe if we really could make it work to move in together after graduation we wouldn't be alone anymore. Never again. We would have each other, always and forever by our side.

* * *

The night had soon come to an end, our time to say goodbye had been there. The only flicker of hope we have had was that we would at least see each other one more time tomorrow. We just couldn't interact the way we could do it here. We would have to behave like strangers like we never got close to one another. One last time we had kissed, hugged, walked out of the forest hand in hand. An unspoken promise to stay in contact by calling or writing the other one had been made.

And so, on the next morning, as the sun rose above our heads again I had reached the last day of my stay here in Portland. My family and I were on the way to the Parker's home, ready to face Joshua for the last time until we'd be a bit safer again for the next months or years even.

Nervously, I played with the necklace around my neck. My magical resources were almost entirely depleted, but I didn't want to ask my parents to give me more since they had already done so much for me this whole week. I didn't want to bother them anymore. These last few hours I could survive on my own if I just rationed it good enough.

Mother and father seemed to notice my nervousness; they kept glancing at me the whole time as if I was about to freak out.

"It's only one more day, Callie. Everything will be alright." Father assured, smiling sympathetically at me. "And I think we all finally convinced Joshua that you're a real witch." He patted me on the shoulder before we stopped right in front of the door of the house we've been spending so much time in over this last few days.

I took a deep breath as father knocked on the door. Like always it was opened by Josette who instantly pulled me in for a hug. Meanwhile, my parents went straight towards the leader's office, leaving Josette and me alone. We took a step back, facing each other.

"Upstairs or kitchen?" Josette asked, by this time knowing I always come here without eating breakfast afore and was always hungry as soon as I'd arrived. A light chuckle escaped my mouth, giving her a simple, determined answer: "Kitchen."

So we walked towards the kitchen where Joey and Lena were already sitting at the table, eating pancakes, talking and giggling. As soon as they noticed us, they stood up and hugged me, too. Nearly every day I had come here now I'd seen both of them but almost never their other siblings - except Josette and Malachai and sometimes Olivia and Lucas if they wanted to play again (though I had met the others one day when all of the coven children were gathered in the garden after the adults needed the house for something. _Whatever this had been..._ ).

"Want some?" Lena asked, handing me an empty plate she just got out from one of the cupboards. I nodded, took a seat at the table and grabbed a chocolate chip pancake. I took a bite from it - it was delicious.

We were sitting and eating with me directly facing the hall in the hope of maybe catching a glimpse of Malachai. Even though it had been just a few hours ago we had last seen each other; I missed him already. I missed seeing his smile, hearing him talk and mostly the feeling in my stomach I got every time he was around.

But I was so engaged in thoughts I only secondary realized he indeed was there, staring wide-eyed at me from a distance. Something was clearly bothering him, thoughts running in his head, ideas popping up he quickly let go off again. What I didn't know at this moment is that he needed to tell me something important. Immediately. He just couldn't get to me unnoticed with his siblings and I sitting around the table. He needed to talk to me alone, but I didn't realize it. Unfortunately.

Malachai was about to make a move, as we stood up, walking directly into his direction. He acted fast as he ripped out a piece of paper, scribbled something on it. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes. How he hid in the shadows, trying so hard not to be seen by his younger siblings. Suddenly I felt his hand on my thigh, and he put the scribbled paper in the pocket of my jeans. I attempted to suppress a smile, not wanting to give the others any reason to ask questions. I just continued following them upstairs, heading with Josette into hers while Joey and Lena went into theirs.

We took our usual places on the chairs, facing each other. Neither of us was sure what to talk about since we had talked about that much by now we didn't have had any topics left. Being complete strangers before and then spending most days together definitely drained us of our conversational topics.

Meanwhile, as we were sitting in the quiet, I played with the paper inside my pocket, waiting for the right opportunity to pull it out and read it. But as long as Josette was here, looking at me, there was no possibility of doing so unnoticed.

Fortunately, the perfect opportunity came promptly when Josette decided to get the twins who wanted to see me again, play with us like we'd done the first day I had spent here. This was giving me enough time to read the note. In a scribbled words were two words only written.

 _ **Get out.**_

A mixture of shock and fear spread through my body after reading these words. _Get out_. I kept repeating it over and over in my head, trying to wrap my head around what he could possibly mean. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? So why did he want me to go now? Maybe it was some kind of warning. Maybe he knew something I didn't, and it was this way of warning me, keeping me safe. Maybe Joshua found out what I was.

I felt the nervousness taking me over; my breath got caught in my throat. It felt like all the air in my lungs had just magically disappeared, making breathing nearly impossible. My hand reached for the pendant around my neck once more. Perhaps, the feeling of magic would calm me down. It always did. It helped me think clearly, organizing my thoughts.

But this time it didn't work.

Instead, I only became more nervous, wondering what took Josette so long. _Do you really think she went out to get the twins? She's probably fetching her parents to lock you up_ , a faint voice in the back of my head said. I shook my head, silencing the voice.

No, that mustn't happen.

Malachai was right; I needed to get out of here. Now!

Quickly, I stood up, almost ran out of the room and into my freedom. I had just opened the door as I was sent flying back into the room, bouncing against the hard ground. Everything around me turned black as I passed out. The warning had come too late.

* * *

The next time I could open my eyes again, I was tied to a chair. Thick ropes hold my wrists and ankles in place, making it impossible for me to move. I was sitting there in the utter darkness, unable to see anything. I tried to hear something, to find out where I was and who else was here. But nothing. Everything kept quiet.

Although I was sure what was about to happen, I still clung to the slightest sliver of hope that maybe, perhaps I was wrong and Malachai indeed had gotten me out of there in time, bringing me to some place safe. It made no sense he wouldn't show himself though... and why would he turn off all the lights? Leave me all alone, tied to a chair without a chance to free myself?

No, no matter how I looked at it, how much I wished this was the truth, deep down I knew who was responsible for all of this. Joshua, Josette, the whole Gemini Coven. They had found out about my secret and wanted me and my family to pay for it now. They would exile us, send me away, locked up in a Prison World for eternity. Locked up there all by myself.

Desperation took over me, making it difficult to breathe, to think even. If I could just see where I was; if I could just move my hands. Or if I could still feel the magic inside of me which was all gone. _All gone_... suddenly it hit me that they had taken off my necklace. I couldn't feel the weight of it anymore, the cool pendant on my skin. They must've gotten it to prevent me from siphoning and using magic to harm them.

All of a sudden my eyes were burnt by a bright light, creating these annoying little spots that appeared every time I blinked or closed my eyes. They even stayed while keeping them open, making it hard to see properly. I wished back the darkness, realizing there had been a certain safety coming from it. At least I had been hidden somehow; now I was easy prey, visible for every single person standing in here. I was exposed, knew the worst was yet to come.

"Finally, you're awake. I was starting to think you'd never wake up and the spell just had been too powerful for you." A familiar male voice said, causing me to blink a few times until my eyes eventually got used to the light. Only then I could look around, perhaps even find out about my whereabouts.

I seemed to be in a basement based on its low ceiling, the dark and cold colors and the dim lights coming from a few candles which were spread all around. Goosebumps built on my arms; shivers rolled down my spine. I saw many different silhouettes of people hiding in the shadows, waiting for further instructions on what to do. The only one I could clearly make out was Joshua Parker, standing right in front of me with his meanwhile turned off flashlight in his hands. He had a wicked, sinister smile on my face that seemed to cool down the temperature in this room even more.

But what shocked me most was not the fact Joshua and seemingly the whole Gemini Coven were assembled down here, no, it was someone half hidden behind a pillar, tied to another chair just like me. Dark red blood dripped down from a fresh wound on his head, leaving a trail all over his face. He still seemed unconscious, his eyes were closed, and his chest lifted and lowered itself in irregular intervals.

My heartbeat fastened, everything inside of me wanted to scream.

"Kai!" I wanted to yell his name, wake him up this way, but what got out of my mouth was nothing more than a whisper. Trying to wiggle myself out of the tight ropes I wished to run to him, not caring about what anyone would think about it. Not caring about the consequences this action would cause. Not caring about the consequences that were already about to come. I just needed to know if he was alright and if he was going to be okay again.

Joshua's grin turned wider, making him seem eviler than before even. My reaction was what had given him the final proof he needed, the last evidence to confirm what he had already suspected. At least for this one thing, the other thing he must've already proven by inspecting my necklace. Why else would I wear an amulet with magic if it wasn't for me requiring it to perform magic?

"What have you done to him?" I asked, my voice faint nevertheless firm. I spoke through gritted teeth, felt the anger burning up inside of me. I didn't know where all my desperation and fear had suddenly gone, all I knew was that it had been replaced by strength and bravery - possibly it was the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Now I was ready to face whatever was going to happen.

"Nothing that hasn't been done before." He answered casually, taking a step closer towards me. He leaned down a bit until our faces were on the same level. The danger was emitting from him, but I held his gaze knowing that if I'd flinch it would give him the satisfaction of superiority. I didn't want to give him that. "You know, I have always known something was different about you. I had this strange feeling you and your family were hiding something from me, something you didn't want me to know. Well, but guess what - I know now. I know what you are and you and your family are going to pay for it."

I shifted my head's position, turned it from left to right, inspecting the crowd as far as I could until I'd see familiar silhouettes. They must be here, right? My parents would be here, Joshua couldn't have done something to them already, right? But no matter how hard I looked, they weren't here which could only mean...

"I've already taken care of your parents while you have been asleep."

 _No!_

Something cold rushed through my veins, making me shiver and bringing back all of the desperation, washing away the bravery I had felt before completely. What had he done to them? Why weren't they here with everyone else? _What had he done to them?_

I felt tears burning in my eyes, only waiting to roll down my cheeks until they'd slowly drop down on the ground. Yet, I didn't want to give Joshua and everyone else in here the satisfaction of seeing they'd broken me only by this revelation. That they didn't even need to do anything to me, they just needed to tell me what they just did, and I would already be broken. I wanted to remain strong - as far as I could, at least. For my family. For Malachai. For myself and every person who was ever put in danger because of some stupid coven's opinions.

"If you would've been just another abomination like my son, I would've known what to do to you. But since you're in addition to that the only person who makes him happy your fate will be far worse. None of you deserves happiness. Not even the slightest bit of it." Joshua spat the last words out as if it was some kind of poison, before he turned around, facing the crowd of witches who were slowly, steadily moving closer, building a circle around Malachai and me.

My eyes fell on my friend, registering a slight movement of his hands. _He was waking up!_ Meanwhile, Joshua had walked out of the way, joining the circle of Gemini Coven witches who were now grabbing each other's hands, preparing themselves for something. _Come on, Kai, wake up_ , I begged in my mind, hoping he'd know a way how to get out of here, how to save us.

The witches around us started chanting, draining even the last sliver of hope out of me. We had lost. No one would come and rescue us anymore; we - I - would have to live with whatever was happening. Unless...

Malachai opened his eyes, instantly finding mine which were now filled with fear. They grew larger as he quickly glanced around until he found something shimmering laying on the ground, inches away only from where my feet were standing. Our only chance.

He motioned towards the thing with a slight, almost unnoticeable movement of his head that I probably would've missed if I hadn't been paying attention to him, concentrated just on him to shut out everything else around us.

" _Siphon_." He mouthed, answered the question that arose. My eyes widened, I tried hard to move my feet towards the shiny little object. I didn't really figure out what it was yet I knew reaching it was what I needed to do. Malachai seemed to be so sure about the fact it was filled with magic, but why would someone place it this near to me? Like someone wanted us to see it, to use it to get free. Someone wanted to help us.

I looked up to the chanting crowd for a split second, finding an unfamiliar, middle-aged, brunette woman staring at me. Did I imagine it or had she just winked at me, motioning slightly towards the thing? Could she be the one who had placed it there?

Using all of my strength, I reached out for it one last time. If only I could step on it (for all I care I needed one toe only), I would be able to siphon its magic and could use it to loosen the ropes, free Malachai and we could run away as far as we could, making sure never to be found again because we weren't able to fight our entire coven. Not here, not now. Probably never.

My breathing was heavy; I gritted my teeth as I attempted to move the whole chair. Otherwise, it would be impossible to get to the object. Our time was running out, the spell was nearly finished, and I still hadn't even budged an inch.

Tears were burning in my eyes as I realized I couldn't do anything. We lost - again. I looked up and caught Malachai still staring at me, his blue eyes piercing into me filled with the same mixture of anger and despondency I felt.

" _I'm so sorry._ " I had mouthed towards him before all of a sudden every noise was gone, all the lights around us turned out, leaving us in utter darkness once again. Not knowing if this was what should be occurring or if something had gone wrong, I waited for something to happen. Anything. A voice, a sound, a feeling. But nothing happened.

At least until I heard a loud scream, not noticing it was actually my own that had escaped my mouth as soon as I felt a sharp pain in my head. It felt as if a knife was cutting my brain in half, removing essential parts of it, creating an irreparable damage. Feeling like I was on the verge of passing out again, I tightly grabbed the armrests, hoping the pain would soon subside. My screams turned even louder, tears uncontrollably flowed down my cheeks, dripping onto the ground, onto my clothes.

Images were flashing through my mind's eye. Pictures of me performing magic, of my parents, of the coven witches, of Malachai. They were only lasting for milliseconds - if even - until they went into oblivion; to always be forgotten and never be restored. Which, of course, I wasn't aware of at that moment.

The pain stopped as abruptly as it had started but I felt myself still flinching, still reliving it, feeling it weaken my mind and my body simultaneously. Something felt different than before; I just didn't know what it was.

I opened my eyes again, not remembering when exactly I had closed them, and found myself inside of a small, unfurnished room with only two windows and one closed wooden door. The walls were made out of wood too, just like the cold and hard ground I was laying on. Wherever I was, I had no memory of how I had gotten here. Or where exactly I was.

Quickly, I got used to the bright sunlight shining through the windows, and I brought myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes before I went on with rubbing my temple with two fingers in an attempt to release some of the aches.

 _Someone else's here_ , I thought when I heard a faint noise coming from behind me. Carefully, slowly, I turned around, preparing myself for the worst. What she hadn't expected was seeing a strange guy staring at me, watching me like a hunter watches its prey. Or at least that was how it felt for me at that time.

I was about to scream until a little voice inside my head to me not to. Though it didn't explain why I shouldn't do it, I had every right to do it.

"I'm so glad you're awake again, Callie." He beamed, a smile spreading across his lips as he moved closer towards me like he wanted to hug me. I stood up fast, taking a step back and stretching out one hand to keep him at distance. Whoever he was, I didn't want him to get any nearer to me nor touch me. Despite the fact he apparently knew me as he had just said my name, I had no idea who he was. But it seemed as if my rejection had hurt him, the smile fading away from his lips, replaced by a stern yet startled look.

I looked at him from head to toe, rummaging in my memories if there was a memory of us together. If I could remember him. His dark hair, his blue eyes, his lean body - just anything about him. But nothing clicked, to me he was a complete stranger. A stranger who must've locked me up in here. My heart started beating faster out of nervousness; I needed to get out of here.

Making my way past him, I got to the wooden door which (surprisingly) wasn't looked so I could just open it. Immediately I was hit by a cold breeze I hadn't expected. I was about to step out as I turned around one more time, questions still burning inside my head. Maybe I could at least get one answer before I'd always be in the dark about it. Because I knew for sure I wasn't going to go back here again or even see the stranger again. Even though it's said you always meet twice in life.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"


End file.
